The One 10 Years After the Final
by My life is movies 15
Summary: Its been 10 years since the group broke up, and now they are all getting back together again, but things are changing. How will the 6 friends handle it?If you want me to continue, review :):Alternant ending is perminant,I will go from there :)
1. Gunther's News

It was a cold December morning in New York City, 2014. It was snowing and as always, it was rush, rush, rush. Caught in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the holiday season was Joey, his nephew Michael, and his sister Gina. Joey was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Wow, I can't believe we are coming back here. I always thought that I was just going to stay in L.A. and the others would come and visit me." Joey said, excited that he would get to see his friends again.

It had been ten years since the group had split up. Joey remembered one of the last times he visited New York was for Ross and Rachel's wedding. Joey remembered that day vividly. After all those years of going out, breaking up, having a kid, and such things, Ross and Rachel finally got married. Joey was so happy for them, and even ended up sleeping with Rachel's sister that night. When that came into his mind, he just started to chuckle to himself and muttered "That was a good night!"

As they walked, Joey looked and saw Central Park. "Hey! Central Park! I love Central Park! Lets go to the zoo and see the penguins!" Joey yelled.

"Ah, Uncle Joe, we are going to visit your friends, remember?" Michael said.

"Oh yeah, maybe later. BYE PENGUINS! SEE YOU SOON!" Joey yelled.

Gina just shook her head as the kept walking, and then Joey remembered something. "Oh yeah, there is a short cut to Central Perk through Central Park! Lets go!"

About twenty minutes later after finding their way out of Central Park, the three made it Central Perk. When they got there, Ross, Rachel, Emma, who was now eleven, Ben, who almost twenty, and their new son Parker, who was just six, were standing outside. 'Ross! Rachel! You're here!" Joey yelled. "I missed you guys. Wow, who is this guy."

"Uh, its me, Ben, Uncle Joe." Ben replied a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Wow, have you grown!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hey Joey!" Rachel said leaning over to hug him.

"How you doing buddy?" Ross said, he too, leaning over to hug Joey.

"Pretty good. Oh, this is my nephew Michael, and you already know Gina."

"Hello." Michael and Gina said simultaneously

"So, why aren't we going inside?" Joey asked.

"Uh, Joe, didn't you notice the sign on the door?" Ross asked.

"What sign?" Joey replied looking over at the door. "Oh, that sign." He said smirking. The sign read _Opening at noon today. See you then, Gunther_.

"Wow, even after all these years, Gunther is still working here." Ross said, looking down at his watch. Well, he should be opening in about 4 minutes. That's what my dinosaur watch says anyway."

"Don't start with that dinosaur stuff or I will take that watch and beat you to death with it!" Joey said as his eyes widened.

As the three friends and Gina talked, Michael walked around aimlessly looking for something to do when he noticed a man with hair that was a blinding blonde. "Joey, do you see that guy there?" Michael said, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the man's hair. "His hair is like bright, bright, sun blonde!"

"Yeah, wait a second. Oh that's Gunther! Hey Gunther! Long time no see buddy!"

Gunther stopped and stared at the group for a second trying to figure out who everyone was. Then when he saw Rachel, he knew who he was talking to. "Oh, Joey. I didn't recognize you from, um, ten feet away. Wow, you haven't changed."

"Nope, still the same old Joey Tribiani everyone knows." He said smiling and looking at Gunther's hand when he noticed the wedding ring. "Wait a second, Gunther, you.. you got married?! To who?" Joey exclaimed.

"Um, Mona."

When Gunther said that name, Ross, Rachel, and Joey all looked at him shocked, and then Ross spoke up. "Wait you married M-Mona? My ex-girlfriend Mona?"

"Uh, um, yeah." Gunther replied opening the doors to Central Perk and then continuing, "She is still a very angry at you might I add." smiling, then looking over at Rachel, "Wow, Rachel, you still look so beautiful and…" but stopped talking when he noticed Ross' expression.

"Well thank you, Gunther. And might I say you still look the same, handsome man we left." Rachel said trying to give a fake smile.

"Well thanks. Oh yeah, you can go in now."

"Oh thanks." They all said walking in.

"Wow, where are we?" Parker exclaimed.

"This is Central Perk, Parker." Rachel said sitting down on the same orange coach that had been there all these years. "This is where your mommy and daddy used to hang out at with your uncles Chandler and Joey and aunts Monica and Phoebe."

"Wow, it really hasn't changed much since last time I was here." Ben said,

"Never has, but it probably will." Gunther said, "I'm selling to a someone you all know."

"Who?" Ross asked, a little worried.

"Um, Janice." Gunther said.

"JANICE!" Joey screamed, "No, please not Janice!" he pleaded with Gunther, getting on his knees to beg.

"Oh wow, this is amazing." Rachel exclaimed. "Just wait until Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Mike find out."

And just as Rachel said that, the door to Central Perk opened and the next thing everyone there heard were three simple words: Oh, my, god!

_**To be continued in part 2**_


	2. Chandler and Monica Arrive

Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive reviews. You guys keep it up and I'll keep the stories coming ;)

****

**The One Ten Years Later**

**Chapter 2: Chandler and Monica Arrive**

Rachel turned around and there, standing in the doorway, was Janice. It had been such a pleasant ten years for the Rachel, Joey, and Ross not having to hear that voice, but once more, Janice, and her voice, were back. "Oh, my, god! Rachel! Ross! Joey! What a surprise!"

"H-h-hi, Janice." Joey sputtered out, trying not to run away.

"Hello, Janice." Ross said put on a fake smile to not show how unhappy to see her he actually was.

"Janice! Long time no see!" Rachel said running over to hug her, just to make it seem like she was welcome.

"What are you three doing here? And who are these new faces? Janice doesn't remember them." Janice said, then starting to laugh that horrible laugh that made Joey want to rip his arm off and throw it at her.

Joey sat and tried to pretend he didn't hear her laughing, but he couldn't. It was the most annoying thing in the world to him. He remembered telling Chandler how much he hated her and that obnoxious laugh. That then led to Joey spending an entire day with Janice to try to get to like her. It was Janice's idea and Joey remembered the exact conversation he and Chandler had when he got back, so Joey flashed back:

"You still can't stand her can you?" Chandler said smiling.

"I'm sorry man! I tried, I really did!" Joey said after pretending to like her.

"Well, you know, I appreciate you giving it a shot."

"But, hey, look the good thing is, that we spent the whole day together, and I survived! And what's even more amazing, so did she! It was Bat Day at Chase Stadium."

"Well I guess that's something." Chandler replied sarcastically.

"Oh man, that's huge! Now I know I can stand to be around, her which means I get to hang out with you, which is really the whole point anyway." Joey said back.

As Joey came out of the flashback in his head, he remembered how many times Janice had come in and out of their lives, and had even cheated on Chandler a couple weeks later. Rachel finally answered Janice's question. "Well, we are having a reunion. Joey came back from L.A. to visit and brought his nephew Michael and his sister Gina. The other three are Ross' and my children."

"Wow, wait, you and Ross got married! When?" Janice exclaimed.

"About 8 years ago." Ross said.

Gunther walked behind the counter and into the back room as the door to Central Perk opened again and in walked Chandler and Monica. "Hey guys!" Monica yelled.

"Monica! It's so good to see you!" Rachel said running over to hug her.

"Chandler!" Joey screamed running over and hugging him.

"Hey…Joe." Chandler answered awkwardly, and then hugging him back.

"Hello my Bin-a-ling!" Janice yelled.

"J-J-Janice!?" Chandler stuttered trying to figure out what was going on, "I mean hi Janice. What are you doing here?" he finished awkwardly looking over at Ross, Rachel, Joey, Michael and Gina to see if they had anything to do with it.

They all gave looks at him like _we had nothing to do with this_ in response. "Well, if you don't already know, I'm buying Central Perk!"

"You're doing what _now_!" Monica yelled shocked at the news.

"Why, why, why are you doing this, Janice?" Chandler said with a shocked, pale expression on his face as well.

"Because it is just so cozy and nice here and I could just live here and it I love it here!" she replied.

"Well gosh, that makes me feel so happy and good." Chandler replied sarcastically. "Hey can I talk to you guys a moment?" he said pointing over to the corner of the room.

As the gang walked over to the wall and stood there, Chandler started speaking again. "Can we go!? Please, oh please, can we go?!" he started begging to the others.

"I'm with Chandler on this one. Lets get the hell out of here!" Joey said. "It's just like I always do on a bad date. If I find the girl to boring and makes me not want to sleep with her, which doesn't happen very often, I run for! I say I'm going to the bathroom and get the hell out of there!"

"Yes, and that would explain to us all why you aren't married." Chandler said as Joey gave him a dirty look.

"You guys, we can't leave. Phoebe and Mike aren't here yet, so until then we have to stick it out here. I know that this will be a challenge, but we can do!" Monica said.

"Ok, I say we start voting people out of the coffee shop. I vote Monica goes first. Who's with me?" Chandler said sarcastically as Joey and Ross raised their hands and Monica smacked him in the stomach. "What'd I say?"

"Well, I guess we just have to make the best of this situation until Phoebe and Mike get here…" Ross said, "Oh please god let them get here soon."

_**Continued in Chapter III**_


End file.
